User blog:Danieltheminer7/The Fandom, what it stands for, and the future.
Hello everyone. Daniel here. I just felt like I needed to publish this. I'm sure most people who have joined this fandom have thought at some point in their life, "How far up on the leaderboard can I get?" or "I really want my stories and characters to be regognized and famous." I won't lie, I too am guilt of thinking similar thoughts. Now, I'm not saying its bad to occasionally think about things like this. Most of us strive to be recognized and complemented. Not just on this fandom, but in real life. And, theres not really anything with wanting that. Everyone needs to be recognized and complemented in their lives. It helps give them a feeling of self worth. Its good to have faith in your potential and what you are capable of. If we didn't believe in ourselves, we wouldn't really gain to much out of life. Not the amount that we could or really want anyway. But like all almost all things, there are a few lines that can be drawn. I'm sure that all members of this fandom (current ones and ones who have sadly left) have read the wikis rules and regulations and all of that. So I won't go into to much detail concerning them since anyone can always go back and reread them. But I will go into some detail about it. I know its fun to think, "How far up on the leaderboard can I get? I want to be in the top so and so number." Its good to want success and to achieve it, but you can't just blindly want it. You have to earn it. You can't just publish page after page, and article after article with work that you didn't really put to much time or effort into. It needs to have some quality at least. I know everyone is different, and we all have different levels of skills with things including; art, story ideas, characters, plot lines, etc, so I know one can't really be compared to someone else with someone thinking, "Oh they have much better art, story ideas, characters, plot lines, etc. We are all different. Each one of us have our own unique tallents and skill sets. Granted some art may be slighly better or more detailed, or some plot lines may be more thought out than others, but what really counts here is how you can contribute your skills and passions. Even if you think you are not as good at something as others, you have to remind yourself, its because you are different. Besides, if you keep practicing at whatever you think you need to improve on, then you'll eventually get better at it. Then you'll be able to have more confidence and pride in not just work, but yourslef as well. Sone of the biggest problems on the fandom (and the internet as a whole for that matter) is judgement, beratement, spamming, and chastisement. Its fine to have your own opinions, but please keep them to yourself if they are out of line or undeserving. Even though we aren't interacting with eachother physicaly face to face, we all still have emotions and feelings here. Emotions and feelings that can be crushed and hurt. Its sad to think that this is one of the reasons why many extreamly tallented members have left. It is really sad to see fellow members leave. However, it is their choice to make it, and no one else's. And that's just something that we need to respect. The whole point of this fandom is to have fun, make friends, contribute great story ideas and characters, and socialize. If it becomes to stressful and not really that fun, then its understanable why there isn't much point in continuing to put up with it. New members come on almost a daily or weekly basis. They of course may not know how to really interact when they first start. Now some of them do don't get me wrong. Sometimes they act better than some members who have been here for years. It really all depends on how quick they learn how to socialize and contrubute. I know none of us are perfect, and none of us ever will be. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't strive to be the best person we can be. Please just think of others before you ask them about something or post something that they may not be comfortable with. I know I've gone on for awhile now so I'll try to wrap this up the best way I can. Just try to think of others and not just yourself. Now I know there are several of you who do think of others already, so you know who I'm really refering to. If we all put others before ourselves, yet still realize on our selfworth, then I believe that this fandom (and the internet and world) can be a much better, and more fun place to be in. I hope you all have a good day or night wherever you are. :) Category:Blog posts